Days go Bye
by kevinforever
Summary: This story is mostly about Lucy and Kevin, but with a hint of Ruthie and Peter and a pinch of Paris( peter's mom) and Ben(Kinkirk) and Roxanne and Chandler and a little of Mary and Carlos
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do not own 7th Heaven, if I did then I would be rich and I would not be writing fanfictions.  
  
I am back, well here is my new story - Days go by. I hope you all enjoy. My first chapter will be some background info.  
  
BACKGROUND:  
  
LUCY AND KEVIN: Lucy and Kevin have been married for almost 3 years and are currently expecting their 2nd and 3rd child in just about 1 month. By the way they are having twin. They already have a girl who is about 1. They also live just next door to the Camdens!  
  
RUTHIE AND PETER: They broke up several times and now they are officially broken up. Peter is now going out with the girl who called Ruthie monkylover, just to get Ruthie jealous and Ruthie is single and loving it.  
  
ANNIE AND ERIC: Nothing much to say about them, they are the same.  
  
SAM AND DAVID: Nothing much to say about them too.  
  
PARIS AND BEN: They have been together for about 8 months and are planning to get married really soon.  
  
CHANDLER AND ROXANNE: They got back together and are getting married the following week.  
  
CARLOS AND MARY: They are still living in New York. Mary had given birth to a healthy baby boy named - Justin.  
  
SIMON: He is attending school in New York and is doing really well.  
  
I will try to get the real chapter up really soon. Bye!! 


	2. Lucy and Kevin's Life

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews, well here is the first real chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 2 LUCY AND KEVIN'S LIFE *~*~*~*~  
  
Finally Lucy thought, a moment of rest, she laid down to relax and then she heard her baby crying. She got up and as she got up she heard Kevin coming through the door.  
  
Kevin - Honey, I am home  
  
As he said this he heard the baby crying and said  
  
Kevin - Don't worry I got.  
  
Lucy -Oh! Thanks Kev  
  
She gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs to go get their baby girl - Kristen Amanda.  
  
Right as Lucy laided on the couch for some rest the phone rang.  
  
Lucy - Hello  
  
Mary - Hey Luce, how are my all of my niece's doing  
  
Lucy - Good, the doctor said that the twins are doing good and Kristen is doing great, how Justin and Carlos doing  
  
Mary - They are both doing great  
  
Lucy - Anything new going on with you  
  
Mary - Oh! That reminds of why I called, we are coming down in about a month.  
  
Lucy - so you might be here when I give birth to Morgan Alexandra and Megan Nicole.  
  
Mary - You have already picked out names  
  
Lucy - Yea, this is so great, so I guess I will see you in about a month  
  
Mary - Yea, all right I better get going  
  
Lucy - Ok! Bye  
  
Mary - Bye  
  
They were about to hang up when Lucy remembered she wanted to tell Mary something  
  
Lucy - Wait!  
  
Mary - Yea  
  
Lucy - I almost forgot to tell you  
  
Mary - What  
  
Lucy - Ben and Paris just got engaged  
  
Mary - I am really happy for him  
  
Lucy - Ok! Bye  
  
Mary - Bye.  
  
They both hang up the phones  
  
Lucy went back to rest, when her husband came  
  
Kevin - Kristen is asleep.  
  
Lucy - Good!  
  
Lucy saying this half asleep.  
  
Kevin - Why don't you go upstairs in our room to go rest so we could cuddle?  
  
Lucy - I really like that idea.  
  
Kevin - Yea, me too  
  
She got up and went upstairs with Kevin.  
  
* A/n I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I would like to thank babygirl11000 for her ideas for baby names. Please review, I will try to update as soon as possible. Bye  
  
* 


	3. Mary and Carlos's Life

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews, well here is chapter 3, hope you all enjoy and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 3 MARY AND CARLOS'S LIFE *~*~*~*~  
  
Mary had just hang up the phone with her little sis Lucy when her husband walked in.  
  
Carlos - What wrong, you seem like you're in shock  
  
Mary - Nothing really  
  
Carlos - Tell me  
  
Mary - You know Kevin's brother Ben  
  
Carlos - Yea, what about him  
  
Mary - He's getting married  
  
Carlos - So  
  
Mary - You don't know do you  
  
Carlos - Know what  
  
Mary - I use to go out with him  
  
Carlos - So that's why you are upset that he's getting married  
  
Mary - No! I am in love with my husband  
  
Carlos - That's more like, come here you  
  
He grabbed Mary and gave her a kiss in her lips  
  
Carlos - Did you tell Lucy that we are coming out  
  
Mary - Yea  
  
Carlos - But did you tell her why we are coming out  
  
Mary - Not yet, we'll tell them when we get out there  
  
Carlos - Whatever you want, but they are going have to know sooner or later  
  
Mary - I like later than sooner  
  
Carlos - Ok!  
  
*  
  
A/n I know that chapter was short. Sorry. Please review. Bye  
  
* 


	4. Some Big News

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Sorry for the long update, well here is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 4 SOME BIG NEWS *~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: This takes place one month later.  
  
Lucy - I can't wait for Mary to get here  
  
Kevin - Why  
  
Lucy - Why! Because she is my sister and I have not seen here in like 8 months, that's why  
  
Kevin - Oh!  
  
Kevin was going crazy with Lucy being pregnant all of her mood swings, she was worst this time then last time  
  
Lucy - I can't wait until these babies are born  
  
Kevin - I know  
  
Lucy - Not unless you have been pregnant, which I highly doubt  
  
Kevin - With the way you are acting, I feel like I am pregnant  
  
Lucy - What is that supposed to mean  
  
Kevin - You are driving me crazy Luce  
  
Lucy - Whatever  
  
After about 20 minutes they heard a knock on the door and since Kevin was closes to the door he got and saw Mary, Carlos and their son Justin. As soon as Lucy saw Mary she knew that some thing was really different.  
  
Lucy - Hey you guys, hey Justin you look so big  
  
Justin - That's because I am Auntie Lucy  
  
Mary - Hey Luce, look at you  
  
Lucy - And look at you  
  
She was pointing at Mary's stomach  
  
Mary - Ya, will I am 8 months pregnant  
  
Lucy - And when were you going to tell me  
  
Mary - Today  
  
Lucy - I can't believe you  
  
Mary - What did I do  
  
Lucy - you didn't tell me that you were pregnant  
  
Mary - Oh! Come on Luce  
  
Kevin - Why don't you guys clam down it's not good got the babies  
  
Carlos - Your right  
  
Lucy - yeah  
  
Mary - ok!  
  
Lucy - Why don't you go into the guest room  
  
Mary - Sure ok! Were going to bed  
  
(A/n it was around 10:30 @ night)  
  
Lucy - Ok! See you guys in the morning  
  
They all said their goodnight and went to their rooms  
  
~*~*~* Lucy and Kevin's room*~*~*~  
  
Kevin - Good - Night honey  
  
Lucy - goodnight  
  
Kevin gave Lucy a quick peck on her cheek  
  
After around 3:30 in the morning Lucy woke up Kevin  
  
Lucy - Kevin, Kevin wake up  
  
Kevin - What kind of ice cream do you want this time  
  
Lucy - no, no ice cream, Kev my water just broke  
  
A/n I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am really sorry about the long updates for this story. I hope you all enjoy and please review 


	5. Labor Time

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n sorry for the long updates. Please review  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 5 LABOR TIME *~*~*~*~  
  
Kevin - everything is going to be ok Luce  
  
He and Lucy were in the hospital room  
  
Lucy - are you the one in labor about to give birth to twins  
  
Kevin - well no  
  
Lucy - then shut up  
  
Hank - Once you are fully dilated, then we can start, but you are not there yet  
  
Lucy - can't we start now  
  
Hank - Sorry Luce, I am going to tell the rest of the family that they could come in and see you now  
  
Lucy - I think that only Mary is here  
  
Kevin- they are on their way, I called them about 10 minutes ago  
  
So after that Hank left the room to go tell Mary that she could go and see Lucy. When Mary saw Hank she ran up to him and asked how Lucy was.  
  
Mary - How is she  
  
Hank saw something really different about Mary and he knew what it was  
  
Hank - are you pregnant  
  
Mary - yea  
  
Hank - how far  
  
Mary - I am due next month  
  
Hank - congratulations  
  
Mary - thank you  
  
Right then Anne and Eric came running down the hall  
  
Anne - oh Hank how is  
  
Anne was so concerned about Lucy, that is didn't realize that something was different about Mary, but Eric did notice something about her  
  
Hank - she is doing fine, you can go in and see her  
  
Anne - thanks  
  
Hank pointed the way to Lucy's room, Eric waited to go so that he could talk to Mary  
  
Mary - hey dad  
  
Eric - so when were you going to tell us that you are pregnant  
  
Mary - tomorrow  
  
Eric - Mary  
  
Mary - I know that I should have told you sooner, I am sorry  
  
Eric - that's ok! So when are you due  
  
Mary - next month  
  
Eric gave his daughter a hug  
  
Eric - congratulation  
  
Mary - Thanks dad  
  
Eric - let's go and see Luce  
  
Mary - sure dad  
  
With they were walking to the room suddenly Mary felt a sharp pain and then saw a puddle of water under her  
  
Mary - Dad, I think my water just broke  
  
A/n I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry to stop here. Please review 


End file.
